ZRS Story !
by Gogito-Sama
Summary: Hey Guys ! Gogito's here for a new fanfiction...well it's my first, hope you love it buddy ! If you love Roleplaying just join us give me your Discord PM I'll send you an invite x) BIG BIG THANKS To Miranda and Kenny, without them this fic would be just Grammar Sh*t !
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1 : The meetings_

 **Sup Guys ! I took time for the Fic so LOVE IT BIT- Ahem Sorry, Hope you love the story, EVEN IF YOU HAVE TO ! The idea was from me, but all the story comes from my friends ! Thanks to them ! Peace !**

 _ON THE EARTH_

The sun had appeared bright in the sky, as we can see two people fighting in midair ;

"GOKU, come eat!" a angry women shouted, wearing a long yellow dress with long straight black hair that was clearly noticeable not to ignore.

"Aww, come on!" the tall man with big muscles had landed, wearing an Orange Gi with an odd sign on his right chest, appearing to be one of our favorite childish Saiyans, Goku.

"DON'T ARGUE!" Chi Chi was so flustered that a red aura started to appear around her immensely. "

Y-Yes Chi!" After his words had clearly shown the tone of terror, Goku was inside the house in a quick heartbeat, letting the after smoke behind him follow, ChiChi followed as well, satisfied from her formal shout that had worked on him.

"Hmph, the strongest Saiyan in universe 7 can't just shake in fear in front of a women like that!" A man stated with spiked up hair and lavishing saiyan armor, that was visible enough to let his gray shirt under it appear to be part of his strong held amour.

"COME ON VEGETA LET'S GO!" The blue haired beauty yelled impatient. Her eyes were so big and blue that they could be spotted from a mile away on that airplane she was in. She wore a white shirt, barely small enough to make her breasts bunch together and rather appealing.

Her husband Vegeta, let out a deep mumble. "Make me!" He tore his gaze away from her annoyed by his wife.

"You will just not have to eat dinner for the next 3 weeks I assume, am I really going to have to pull a ChiChi?" Her sarcastic tone could be heard as she starts the big engine and flies off with out another word.

Vegeta began to panic at the slightest, letting out another growl before shouting soon behind her trying to catch up with his sardonic wife. "YOU ARE CRAZY! A GOOD SAIYAN NEEDS TO EAT!"

 _Meanwhile on planet Yardrat_

A girl had appeared walking on the planet and holding her head in pain. Her hair looked like Son Goku's but in this case, it seemed to be fused with Raditz's whom had much much longer hair. This girl wore Saiyan armor just like Vegeta and Goku, however it had a blue shirt beneath it making it quite unique to her own standards. She began walking, as huge smoke formed behind her, giving off the idea that she obviously came from a pod crash.

"Shhhh slowly!" the whispering increased while she turned her head to the right, where two boys, very similar to each other had been ranting for quite some time. One of them was wearing a small jacket and white pants, his hair spiky and black. The other one was wearing the same outfit but had his unique Gi under the jacket. The jacket was blue along with blue pants to match. Lastly the man had 2 Earrings in each ear, evidently representing something.

"I think he saw us!" One of them shouted.

"Of course not ! HE ISN'T EVEN HERE! Sometimes I truly enjoy asking myself If you're really my fusion.." The other one said irritated.

"I don't even know who is following us Gogeta!" The person appearing to be his fusion stated.

"Wait...don't tell me that we were hiding like that since...the begining!?" Gogeta continued dumbfounded.

"Umm...Maybe ?" The other man wailed.

"SO WE WERE HIDING FOR 2 HOURS NON-STOP TO HIDE TO SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T EVEN EXIST? AW MAN YOU ARE DEAD GOGITO!"

Gogeta was powering up making the ground tremor.

"HEY NOT COOL YOU EVEN SAID THAT IF YOU STOP BEING BORED YOU WOULD BUY AN ICECREAM TO THE GUY WHO DID !" Gogito said in a childish voice like Goku's, representing 4 echos in his shrill voice. "These guys are weird.." The girl quirked an eyebrow, walking away as she stopped in her tracks for a moment.

"I WISH GOKU DIDN'T FUSE IN YOUR TIMELINE GHAA" Gogeta ran away and Gogito looked at him still annoyed by his manner.

"Hey, you!" The word goku rang through her head and began walking over to Gogito.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY WERE YOU TALKING ABOUT HIM?"

"Umm...I'm Gogito the ultimate Saiyan! And who is "him" you're referring too?" Gogito said puzzled.

Her stubborn face, exclaimed "GOKU!"

"Umm...Because he is our friend duh? And who are you budging in like this, first?"

The girl let out a heavy sigh "I-I'm Zina, Goku's sister..sorry for yelling at you, and...do-do you know where I can find Goku, by the way?"

"'OF COURSE I KNOW! HE IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!" A smirk crossed Gogito's features Zina's eyes widen " W-WHERE?" She looked around bewildered. "I am Goku.." Gogito said slowly,trying to not let out some burst of laughter.

"WHAT !? THAT'S NOT TRUE LOOK AT THAT HAIR IT'S NOT EVEN LIKE MY DAD'S" She yelled, ruining Gogito's ear drums. "Ouch, I'm his fusion that's all. And Man...You broke my ears. You know, sometimes it's not easy to have four saiyans inside of me little girl." Gogito gave an intense glare as Zina looked at him uncomfortably.

"I mean as a Fusion..." Zina sighed with relief "Ok then..Now tell me where is he?" Her words came out rapid.

 _MEANWHILE ON EARTH_

Goku had already finished his lunch by the time his break begun. He got up in a rush. "Bye, Chi-Chi! I'm going to train at King Kai's Place!" He waved and levitated up the sky before Chi-Chi vociferated in a strong, emphatic manner.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE, GET TO WORK!" Chi-Chi raised her voice the highest she ever could, making Goten and Gohan forcefully clasping their ear drums.

"Mom, please calm down.." Gohan said still, clasping onto his ear.

"Grr..." She refused to pay attention to Gohan and forced Goku to get working.

"GOHAN! GOTEN! JUST TO LET YOU KNOW, I LOVE Y-" Goku was cut off by an irritated Chi-Chi who forcefully pushed him outside of the house.

Destination: The Mountains

"Pl-Please Daiko! Enough!" A young girl sporting long, black hair said. A boy laid on her, also wearing Saiyan armor.

"Hmph, why would I? You and I always wanted a little privacy for the both of us, right?" He chuckled in a deepened tone as Mir, aka the girl, blushed hiding her cheeks.

"Y-Y-Yes... But, not now, please.." Mir shyly said slowly a little nervous at the idea.

"Well, if that's what you want I guess." He sighed and kissed her one last time before falling asleep.

Destination: West City - Capsule Corporation

As Vegeta trained in the gravity room, Bulma rested peacefully in her room and sighed, she heard someone knock on the door.

"Come in!" Bulma yelled as the door began to open.

"What's up mom?" a light purple haired kid said as he closed the door behind him and walked towards the bed.

She sighed once more. "Nothing...Nothing appropriate for your age, Trunks.." as she looked in his eyes.

He looked back, pouting. "Aw man! Well, can I at least train with pops? PLEASE!" He said begging on his knees for her to accept.

She sighed again. "Of course, Trunks, you can train with your father."

Trunks screamed happily and made a quick exit out of the room.

 _Unknown location.._

 _"_ **Darkness...** That's the word to describe this place"

 **"Awkward**...That's what I could sense"

 **"Running**...What I want to do"

 **"Kill**...is the only option that I can do To escape from here...'

 ** _D.A.R.K._**

 **MAKING OFF !**

Gogito : I'm Gogito ! The ultimate Saying...Shit !

Camera-man (Laughing) : We do it again !

**BIPP**

Gogeta (Crashes on a wall while he was running away)

All the group (Laughing)

**BIPP**

Bulma : So you will not eat for the next 3 weeks !

Vegeta : YOU ARE INSAIYAN A GO-Shit !

Productor : MAN ! WE GOT IT, WE CHANGE THE TEXT !

**BIP**

Mir : Pl-Please Daiko stop

Daiko : Why should I ? you always wanted a little Daiko or mir run around us, man I love english

Productor (Chuckling) : Man, Okay THIRD TRY ACTION !

**BIPPPP**

 **First Chapter finish ! I hope you loved it, if you want to join the community give your discord in PM See ya later Buddy ! A BIG BIG THANKS TO KENNY AND MIR WHO HELPED ME ALOT !**

 **Once upon a time...**

 **Crimson has walked towards someone called Jugless...**

 **They Kissed...**

Crimson giggled and looked up towards his boyfriend...

"I love you...jug." He slowly lied down onto his chest.

Jugless softly put his hand onto the back of his head and smiled..

"I love you too..Crim..."

Crimson lowered his hand until holding his dick.

"...What is this? It's so big!"

Jug smirked in confidence and grabbed his ass...

Fbi then walked in..

 **The End 3**

 **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

 **HIT OR MISS**

 **I GUESS THEY NEVER MISS HUH**

 **CRIMSON GOT A BOYFRIEND IG HE DOESNT KISS YA *MOUAH***

 **3  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sun had set on a gloomy evening, While Goku made an attempt to go back in his house in a graceful manner, before he heard his own instant transmission right behind him. He whirled around in shock.

He saw someone who had the most familiar features just like him and, his rival, Vegeta. The look-a-like gave him a friendly grin.

"What are you doing here Gogito?" Goku recognized him and his smirk grew.

"A visit I guess, also I brought someone for you." Gogito said bluntly, causing Goku to raise an eyebrow in suspicion. The girl then peeked over Gogito's shoulder, walking by his side and looked at Goku with wide eyes.

"G-G-G-GOKU!" She yelled hugging him so suddenly.

"Zi-Zina!" He returned the hug, with an innocent smile.

"It's so good to see you again!" Gogito chuckled, standing back seeing family come together whole heartedly. However, his expression soon dropped. His brows furrowed together, standing still he sensed a dark Ki. Gogito decided to follow this energy to the forest, but when he got close to it, the energy suddenly disappeared. His heart raced slightly, letting it dawn on him that perhaps he was just sensing things. Gogito returned back to Goku's home only to see nobody there. He busted in the door

"WHERE IS ZINA?" Gogito yelled, concern bouncing off his features. "I'm here...Gogito?" Zina's small voice echoed behind him, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Oh right of course.." Gogito chuckled nervously.

* * *

 **IN THE DARK ALLIES OF WEST CITY.**

"Ple-Please! Get off of m-" her voice was muffled soon after, followed by kicks and screams that couldn't be heard by anybody. The girl was panicking, her brown hair tied up in a ponytail but was rather messy now.

"Give me your name sweetheart~!" the man pinning her down casually, was a type of evil that was unexplainable, dark hair, dark eyes. He saw her name tag and adjusted it to himself

"Mir?" he smirked. Her eyes widened with rage, one minute she was leaving work from the bakery and the next she was struggling against an unbelievably strong being.

"You're making this fun for me, little girl!" The young man, named Daiko, began laughing maniacally. Slipping his hand between her legs before she quickly reacted and kicked him in his valuable parts. He got off of her giving her the chance to run before she was cornered yet again and a ki blast began forming in his right hand.

"What the hell happended to you?!" Mir finally choked out her final words. Daiko's Ki Blast began to fade, as he looked at her helplessness. "Whatever..I don't have time for this. I have other things to do... To ruin." he snarled and flew off into the black night leaving Mir to wonder what could've possibly went wrong.

Mir fell to her knees in agony. "D-D-Daiko..." The tears had flooded her cheeks "W-why I don't understand..." Mir began looking at the puddle on the ground with a reflection that only she thought she was imagining.

"I know why..." a smooth voice let out appearing in front of her. She was a tall blue girl, holding a staff and had the look of decisiveness in her eyes. "what...why?" Mir yelled in hope of an answer.

"Mira!" the strange women ordered. Not long after, a tall man was by her side in an instant. Towa nodded giving some sort of signal. Mira walked over to Mir as he grabbed her she shrieked and they disappeared.

* * *

EAST CITY

There was something on a building... Someone unusual... "Finally...Mwahahaah I'M ALIVE! I'M ALIVE!" He laughed across the city before disappearing into the thin night.

* * *

BEERUS'S PLANET

"Do you like it Beerus-Sama?" Whis questioned. Whis is a thin humanoid with pale blue skin, white hair, and rather effeminate features. He owns a long scepter, he is also Beerus' master and servant.

"Mmmm, WHAT IS THIS THING?!" Beerus shouted pointing a red ball crunched on the is a thin, hairless purple humanoid cat with large pointed ears.

"It is called.. Umm... A Toma-" Whis was interrupted by his staff, which was beginning to flash "Excuse me Beerus-sama." Whis turned and brought his eye closer to the end of his staff. The end of his staff was beginning to shine and a blue haired woman appeared inside. "Oh, hello Bulma-san!" Whis shouted, hoping it was for food.

"Whis! My birthday is tomorrow! I've invited you to come! DID AT MY LAST BIRTHDAY AGAIN I CAN SAY THAT HE'LL SUFFER THE C-" Whis cut it off, knowing what would happen.

"Beerus-sama, Bulma invited us to her birthday again, it will happen tomorrow, do you want to go ?" Whis asked slowly and calmly.

"Hmph, why not?" Beerus looked away with an "Whatever" expression on his face; still he had a desire to go but he hid it judging that Whis would find it bizarre.

"I figured you'd try and hide your feelings from me. Anyways, I believe we should head off now." Whis gave a sigh and signaled Beerus to come.

"Is there a problem, Whis? Don't dare make me destroy you... now, take us to our destination." He raised 2 fingers to whis before holding his shoulder.

Whis stamped his staff twice on the floor and some sort of rainbow tunnel appeared and sent them into the sky.

* * *

EAST CITY

Two boys strolled around the decayed city ruins.

"Man! What happened here!?" One of them spoke.

It was a man with big muscles, he wore a gray Gi and a black belt. He had 2 earrings on each ear, not like that of Gogito, but more like that of Broly. He also had a bandage on his arm with blood on it, his name was Sky Matatani, a saiyan.

"Oh well, I want to know who did this before..." The other one shouted.

This one was a little bit smaller than Sky, he wore a white T-shirt and black pants. He was a master of martial arts, too. His name was Purple.

Sky nodded and continued walking, however, he saw two people in front of a girl. Sky opened his mouth to tell Purple what he saw, unfortunately they left before he could. Sky frowned and decided to keep silent. Suddenly they heard a voice in their head:

"SKY PURPLE, COME HERE NOW !" a Little girl's voice shouted, Sky and Purple nodded and disappeared.

TIME NEST

A pink little girl was pacing, she had pointed ears and an earring on each ear, they were similar to those of Gogito.

and dresses similar to the worn by the Kaioshin on the Sacred World of the Kais, though it has a more casual design.

2 people, who was Sky and Purple appeared flying to her

"What happens Chronoa!?" Sky shouted, anxiety in his voice.

"NOT TIME TO SPEAK!" The little girl named Chronoa gave them a parchment,

Sky immediately took it and disappru along with Purple.

AGE AND UNKNOWN PLACE

The 2 saiyans appear on a mountain, just to see a girl and a man watching another girl

and another boy destroying the surroundings, Sky recognized the girl,

it was the girl on her knees in front of the 2 people watching them.

"It's her" Sky mumbled,Purple heared it;

"You know her ?" Purple asked curious "Nah, I don't, I saw her earlier in the city" Sky told Purple

"Man, why didn't you say it, she's pretty cute" Purple's cheeks began to turn red, unfortunately for him Sky noticed it.

"Someone has a crush on a girl" Sky laughed, Purple just ignored it and his eyes turned blue, his hair raised up and turned Gold. He went Super Saiyan

/!\ Battle will be writen in bold.

 **Just now, Purple attacked Mira. He started hitting him with punches and kicks. Mira was confident, he escaped easily and hit Purple's cheek and envied him in a mountain. He got up slowly and his aura broke. Lightning began to form in her aura and her hair began to rise more sharply. He shouted loudly, very loudly. Its power has so much, it is in the mountain to which it has passed. He rushed to Mira and started kicking and kicking, this time his faster and stronger. Mira was always stronger than Purple, he sent K.O only with 30 shots. Sky saw him, he started to get up and turned into Super Saiyan too, he ran to Mira and hit his cheek. Unfortunately, he had had time to dodge and fire with his knee. He sent one else, but Sky managed to catch up. It was transformed again. This time in Super Saiyan 2. It is a Mira put more trouble than Purple. Mira created a blade with his Ki. He rushed to Sky, and started hitting him with him, Sky was not fast enough to avoid it being over. He took the shots. His body was bleeding. Mira laughed at "So already finished?" He turned to Towa ... but once chosen the order. He felt an increasing Ki constantly. He turned around shocked and saw Sky still standing still will have been high in the sky. Suddenly, Sky cried out loudly, we all understood. The "Zenkai", if you do not know, is in the blood saiyan, when a Saiyan is dying the Zenkai one chance out of 2 to activate giving A big boost in the strength of the Saiyan. Mira, his guard was currently out. Sky took advantage and went to Mira and started to hit him on all sides**

"COME ON MIRA, LET'S GO I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE !" Towa shouted, Mira nodded and rushed toward Towa and they disappeared together, Sky breathed heavily. He suddenly sensed something grab him by behind, his arms were under Sky's.

"You're not going anywhere" He chuckled evily as the girl came, she had red eyes.

"Thanks Daiko, now let's kill him" She smirked and got a Kiblade out too. She walked close enough to kill Sky, she put her blade next to his neck.

"DIE !" She wanted to kill him once and for all by cutting her head but before she could someone kicked her cheek

"P-P-Purple ?" Sky's vision began to blur and he fell unconscious,Daiko let him go, and helped Mir to battle Purple. Towa came and grabed Mir and Daiko then disappeared letting an unconscious Sky and a Purple hurt alone.

 **Without them knowing, someone was watching them with an evil smile**

"This will be fun" He then disappeared in black smoke.

 _ **Okay Guys ! It's finish now ! I hope you loved this chapter, no Making off this time, too tired ! Now Cya !**_


End file.
